Man's Best Friend
by Spoodlexiii
Summary: After Miles saves Phoenix from being called a thief, Phoenix asks for Miles' friendship. In exchange for such, the deal was made that Phoenix would become Miles' pet. Mostly a series of connected drabbles. Friendship intended
1. The Deal

A/N: A cutesy fic starring the little-kid versions of our Phoenix Wright, Larry Butz, and Miles Edgeworth. More or less, this'll be something of a drabble fic. Plus, I just wanted the excuse to use the little kid versions. :3 Read and review, folks. Or check out my profile and see what other awesomeness I've produced.

* * *

"Daddy, he told me that for my birthday, I can get whatever I want. So I told daddy that--"

Phoenix stood up in the middle of Larry's words. He walked around the lunch table, hurrying, wiping at his nose and trying not to sneeze. This was it. This was his big chance. He couldn't blow it, literally and figuratively. If he messed up now, then any chance of speaking with him with purpose was gone until tomorrow! His patience wouldn't allow that! No way! So before the other could disappear amongst the swarm of children, Phoenix rushed up and smiled at him playfully.

Miles Edgeworth blinked back at him stupidly, looking at him like he was nothing more than one of the weird kids. It was true that Phoenix sat with Larry at the weird kid table, but this didn't make Phoenix weird at all. At least, Phoenix didn't want Miles to think that. Phoenix owed Miles a detention-free afternoon. Phoenix owed Miles the respect of his classmates. The very last thing Phoenix wanted Miles to think was that he was one of the weird kids.

"Do you want to sit with me today?" he asked happily. The answer he received was less than heart-warming.

"No."

"Too bad," Phoenix snapped, snatching Miles' wrist and tugging him across the cafeteria. Miles almost dropped his sack lunch several times, but he didn't resist and just let Phoenix drag him across the lunchroom. Phoenix knew that the other didn't really sit by anyone else, and tended to just eat alone in the hall. So, the plan had been simple. If Miles had nowhere to sit, and if Phoenix wanted him to sit at the weird kid table with he and Larry, why not just make the other sit with him? Miles didn't seem to be struggling. Once he had plopped Miles down across from him, he sat back down next to Larry and beamed happily and warmly at the other.

It was almost an awkward silence that passed between them. Larry just stared at Miles, and Miles stared knowingly back at him. Phoenix just looked between the two, hoping for conversation to start up. He was about to speak, when he erupted into a terrible sneezing fit. Larry jumped, then grinned at Phoenix as the boy recovered and wiped at his nose.

"Nick! You're all snotty! Gross!"

"Am not!" Phoenix looked to Miles, who was raising an eyebrow and looking at him like he was from Mars. "Am not!" he repeated, pleading, hiding his snot-covered sleeve. "Larry's a bit fat liar, Miles." The desperation to leave a positive impression on the kid who saved him from being in big trouble and from being thought of as a thief was immense, and it was all he really wanted. The event had occurred a few days ago, but since, all he could think about was how amazing Miles Edgeworth had been. Larry had told him he was being stupid, but then again, Larry was stupid himself. So there.

Larry shoved his garbage-covered plate in front of Miles, crossing his arms and grinning. "You're now the new garbage boy. Nick doesn't have to be anymore, 'cause you're here. Okay?"

"I don't want to be garbage boy," Miles replied, looking a little hurt. He tugged on his shirt irritably. "Make Wright be garbage boy still! I don't have to sit here."

Phoenix struggled for the right word. What…What did lawyers say to each other? Miles said, in passing, that he had wanted to be a lawyer. Then he slapped his hand down and pointed at Miles, when the word came into his head. "Objecty-tion!" he cried. "I want you to stay! 'Cause…'Cause, well, um…"

Larry and Miles looked at Phoenix expectantly, but the boy dissolved into miserable sneezes. Miles shoved the plate back to Larry, who just tossed it to the floor. That ended that. The silence returned, with Larry and Miles now looking expectantly to Phoenix. The boy squirmed in his seat, tugging on his sweatshirt uncomfortably. "I was gonna get in trouble," Phoenix finally squeaked out. "But you helped me. I wanted you to be my friend. And I like to sit with my friends."

"Does that mean Logan's your friend?" Larry asked obnoxiously, pointing to the boy down the table a few seats, who's hand was down in his crack and was digging for brown gold. Phoenix looked appalled, and he shook his head furiously. Miles was watching Phoenix oddly, as though he didn't understand what he meant, but then he sighed and held out his hand in offering.

"…I'll be your friend," he said quietly. "As long as you'll be my pet."

Phoenix had no idea what he meant. "…A pet? Like my doggy?"

"Yeah. Father won't let me get a pet. I've always wanted one. So you'll be mine. Okay?"

No thought went into it. Phoenix shook the other's hand with a giant grin, and the deal was made. Phoenix Wright had a new friend, and Miles Edgeworth had his first pet. The rest of the lunch period went by fast, much more comfortably, with Phoenix moving to the other side of the table to sit by Miles to be by his new friend as commanded, and the boys talking about what they got for their most recent birthdays. The rest of the day passed by fast too, except Phoenix kept getting yelled at by the teacher for switching chairs with Tyler to sit by Miles. As school let out, Phoenix caught up with Miles and loyally stuck to his side. Larry took the bus home, while Phoenix walked, so he didn't have to worry about waiting up for Larry.

They talked petty things. 'My dad could beat up your dad' and 'My mom cooks better than your's' kinds of topics, but as Phoenix grew closer to home, he tugged on Miles' sleeve worriedly. He was about to open his mouth, when Miles turned on him and patted him on the head. Phoenix's words disappeared and he just stood there quietly, looking at Miles and holding his sleeve. After a long moment, Miles smiled and gestured with his head forward. An invitation to come home with him? Phoenix turned pink in the face and all he could do was wipe his nose on his sleeve, trying not to look gross in front of Miles.

"You can call from my house, doggy," Miles said simply. "So your dad has no reason to come and beat up my dad, right? Although I'm sure my dad could kick your dad's butt--I have evidence, and in the court, that's all that matters."

Phoenix sneezed, then wiped his nose, walking with Miles again. "What's evidence?"

"It can be anything, puppy. Your shirt, your words, anything. As long as it's in the Court Record, it counts, and can be used against or for someone."

Phoenix's eyes lit up. "So--So when you said, 'he said he didn't do it', was that using evidence?" Miles smiled wryly, like he had no idea how to explain the entire concept to the other, but he was patient and tried to help him understand the best he could for the rest of the walk home. Phoenix called his home from Miles' phone, and then after greeting Miles' partners, disappeared upstairs with Miles to the boy's bedroom.

Miles' room was extraordinarily tidy, with all books, papers, clothes, and stored blankets neatly and orderly stacked. It was also quite…pink. Or magenta. Or purple. Phoenix couldn't accurately describe the color of the other's room. The bed had the pink sheets, the walls were some lighter shade of the pink, the carpet was a darker shade of the pink--everything was pink! Phoenix giggled despite himself, and Miles whapped him and scolded him for being a bad dog. Miles dug under his soft and tidy bed and pulled out a box of crayons and a coloring book. He offered it to Phoenix, who lunged at the chance and instantly laid out on his stomach, tossing his backpack across the room.

As Phoenix began to color in McGruff the crime dog in green, Miles sat down beside him and set aside his own backpack. He watched Phoenix color, interested in how concentrated the other was in coloring in the book, and then began to stroke Phoenix's head. There was a moment where Phoenix paused, uncomfortable, but then he stopped caring and let Miles do so.

"You want a doggy badly, don't you?" Phoenix said. Miles shrugged.

"Not too badly. I've got a pet now. You'll be a good dog, right, Wright?"

"You can call me Nick. I don't mind," Phoenix said, though he sounded a little uncomfortable. "Larry calls me Nick all the time. Says 'Phoenix' is dumb. Says my mommy is silly for naming me that. But I called his name stupid, so it's okay. Whenever something smells, it's got to be the Butz." He laughed, and Miles cracked a smile as well. Phoenix sneezed, wiped his nose, and looked up to Miles, who was still stroking his head. "Promise you'll be my friend as long as I'll be your doggy, okay?"

"I promise," Miles said confidently, nodding. "Don't tell our parents, though, that you're my doggy. They'll say it's weird. 'Cause people don't keep other people as pets. Keep it a secret. Okay?"

Phoenix nodded. He continued to color and Miles continued to stroke his hair, asking idle questions about Phoenix's family and life. Just something to fill the quiet. When it was getting late, Phoenix got up and grabbed his stuff. He handed the colored picture of McGruff to Miles, smiling, and then was gone. This would be cool. He'd get to see Miles all the time, and maybe Miles would tell him more about being a lawyer or a court. It was interesting. It was Miles' knowledge that saved him from being the joke of the class and from getting in big trouble. Everybody had been calling him a liar and a thief, but he hadn't been. And Miles had saved him. Anything that the other could teach him had to be valuable information.

As he got home, he smiled to himself. This was it. He now had two good friends. He had Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth as his friends. It was one friend more than he'd ever had, and this had to mean one good thing. This was going to be a good next year. For sure. There was no doubt in his mind.


	2. ScottRex

A/N: Gah. I've already pre-written a gazillion chapters, and it's a slow night, so you get two chappies to start off with. Good for you. :3

* * *

Phoenix rested his head on the table, ignoring the fact that he'd essentially stuck his face in wet glue. He moaned quietly. Larry, instead of asking whether or not he was okay, sprinkled glitter all over his head and grinned when it stuck to the now glue-covered cheek. "Hang on, lemme try and make you look like those guys from the Beatles."

"You mean the band KISS," Miles corrected, grabbing a Kleenex and trying to wipe it off of his pet's face. Phoenix moaned again, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Are you not feeling well, puppy?"

Phoenix shook his head, then nodded, dizzy. It was Arts and Crafts time, and Phoenix, Larry, and Miles had commandeered the far table for their own use. They were supposed to be making glitter-covered 'Get-Well' cards for their teacher, who had busted her leg by trying to get her cat down from her tree. Larry was more interested in making an art project out of Phoenix and Miles was more concerned with keeping him clean. Phoenix had tried to start his card, but all he could think about was how terrible he felt.

"You have a temperature, puppy. Why did you go to school today?" Miles asked, all business-like. Larry moved to Phoenix's side of the table and opened up the entire bottle of glitter over the other's head, grinning widely. Phoenix blinked through the glitter, shaking his head, and he turned on Larry.

"Why'd you do that? Jerk! I'll…I'll put you in, um--what's the word, Miles?"

"Contempt of Court?" the other offered, and Phoenix pointed wildly at him.

"What he said!"

Larry grinned and shrugged, ruffling up Phoenix's spiked back hair and spreading the glitter all around. Most had fallen from his hair and landed on his face, collecting on his round cheeks and on his glue-sticky side of his face. Phoenix got up, ignoring Miles' concerned frowned, and tackled Larry to the ground. Before the substitute teacher could pull them apart, Phoenix had glued up Larry's hair and Larry had stapled shut Phoenix's sleeve. How this had occurred cannot be described. It merely happened.

After a fair amount of scolding, Larry and Phoenix were allowed to return to their projects and, in turn, their table. Larry snickered. "I'll put you in contempt. Contempt of my butt!"

"Shut up Butz!" Phoenix snapped, smiling dizzily. "You meanie jerk."

"Snotty."

Phoenix wiped his nose self-consciously on his sleeve, then shut his eyes and winced. He let Miles return to wiping his face free of glitter, and in turn, allowed the more serious of their group to examine him. Miles sighed, using his fingers to try and get as much glitter as he could out of Phoenix's hair. "Now you're going to need a bath. Butz, you're guilty of messing with someone else's property." Phoenix stuck his tongue out at Larry, only to get a glue-stick thrown at his head. "Puppy, you really shouldn't be here. You have a temp."

"My mommy said I'm okay," Phoenix said, like that was a decisive testimony. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for Miles. He hauled up Phoenix by his arm, and essentially frog-marched him up to the sub.

"This student has a fever. I wish to take him to the office. He's stupid, because he'd rather finsish his work than take care of himself," he reported, and Phoenix just looked up miserably, his hair still sparkling with glitter and his eyes red with irritation. He sneezed, then let out a moan, mumbling about the sneeze hurting. The sub agreed, and although he hadn't been invited, Larry joined in on their little adventure to the nurse's office. An adventure did it develop into.

As they were walking down the hall, Larry teasing Phoenix and Phoenix teasing tiredly back, and Miles just rolling his eyes, they ran into Scott. Scott was the largest kid in the school, and had obviously been held back for a few years. He was the only elementary-school kid that had a full-grown mustache and neck beard. Larry let out a squeak, eyes going wide with yet-to-be-shed tears. Phoenix looked to Miles, who simply had gone still and then he puffed up his chest. He was Miles' doggy! And doggies protected their masters! He moved in front of Miles, squaring and clenching his fists, hoping that if they all held still enough, Scott couldn't see them.

T-Rex vision. Scott must've had T-Rex vision. He turned slowly, his hands rubbing against his chest as he scratched at his moobs, and he swung his thick neck around slowly. A low grunt escaped him as his eyes passed over the three boys, and he bared his teeth for a moment as he tried to smell. Phoenix bit his lip, holding as still as he could. Scott-Rex towered over them, and the boys knew they'd been spotted. The chase began. Larry let out a girlish scream and Phoenix grabbed Miles' arm, yanking him. They ran. Scott-Rex chased after them, roaring and growling, hands out in front of him as though he was reaching for the boys.

Larry split off down the next corner, leaving the dizzy-headed Phoenix to ensure that Miles did not get caught by Scott-Rex. Of course, it was because he was dizzy-headed that he got lost. Scott-Rex stayed hot on their trail, and was gaining. Miles struggled along, not a natural-born runner, and tried to keep up and not be dragged. Scott-Rex stormed after them, his footsteps shaking the hall, his beady eyes black and focused. Phoenix's panic led him straight to the Locker Cul-De-Sac, which was a dead end. This was where the oldest in the school put their stuff. All other classrooms kept the kid's stuff in the room, not in the lockers outside of the halls. This was Scott-Rex's home turf.

Phoenix pushed Miles behind himself, against the locker wall, and stood in front of him loyally. Scott-Rex stalked them, snorting, scratching at his neck beard curiously as he examined his prey. Miles grabbed at Phoenix's sleeve, cowering. "Puppy, he's going to hurt you! Run! I can talk my way out of this!"

But it was a known fact that the Scott-Rex brain was no larger than the average walnut. Miles couldn't reason or debate with this thing no matter how hard he tried. Phoenix sneezed, wiping his nose, shaking. But he stood strong, gentle eyes turning a serious gray. "I won't let him hurt you, Miles. You're my best friend!" Miles said nothing, and just squeezed Phoenix's sleeve. Phoenix tried not to pass out, despite how hot and sick he was, and he just stood where he was, even as Scott-Rex breathed his foul breath across Phoenix's face.

Then, a break came. Larry came out of nowhere, screeching like a banshee, and lunged in at Scott-Rex. In his hands he clutched a janitorial broom. As he ran, it caught on the banner hanging over the ceiling, and it came streaming down behind Scott-Rex. The gaintsaur of a boy let out a roar, twisting his thick neck around to try and see Larry as he came at him. Miles and Phoenix took advantage of this moment, screaming and running past Scott-Rex.

"When I become a lawyer," Miles panted, running down the hall, still gripping Phoenix's sleeve. "I will never have to endure such hardships."

"Me either," Phoenix gasped, coughing weakly. Miles looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to be a lawyer too, puppy?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you do," Phoenix said, smiling warmly, and had to pause. He bent over doubled, coughing and gasping for air. Miles rubbed his back. Larry caught up with them, still holding the broom. Scott-Rex was nowhere to be seen. Miles looked to Larry, who grinned and spun the broom proudly, but accidentally dropped it.

Phoenix, once he had straightened, gave Larry a high-five and they once again continued along their way to the Nurse's Office. Miles released the other's sleeve, smiling to himself, and Phoenix glanced back to him with his own grin. They exchanged high-fives as well.

"See? This is why I hang around with the Butz," Phoenix said proudly. "'Cause if something smells, it's usually the Butz."

"'Cept, this time I saved _your_ butts!" Larry laughed, and they all chuckled along. Once they got to the office, Phoenix got some of his cold medicine, Cold Killer X - Child X, and he laid down for a bit until the dizziness wasn't so hot. When the nurse had taken his temperature, and said he was amazingly warm, Miles and Larry glanced to each other, knowing the secret behind most of that heat. Running down the halls in a wild panic would do that to you. Phoenix smiled dizzily from the cot he was resting on, thinking.

He'd said that he wanted to be a lawyer too, just like Miles.

That would be pretty cool.


	3. Loyalty

A/N: Chappie three. :o For my one reviewer (so far, lulz), I posting this early just for you. Also...I think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter...xD This is a darker chappie than before, too.

* * *

Larry crawled up the bank of the river, coated in dirt and mud, and held out the turtle. Miles pulled back, appalled by the disgusting creature, but Phoenix grabbed it and grinned excitedly. The creek was in Larry's backyard, and since Larry had invited them both over, the first order of business was to make sure that every little creature in that creek was accounted for. Should anything get by the initial inspection, for all they knew, the world could've ended. So, shedding his shirt, Phoenix joined Larry in the muddy affair, not wanting the world to end!

From the bank, Miles watched, both disturbed and interested by their desire to become filthy and dirty. Miles could handle being frightened or upset, but he couldn't handle being filthy. There was absolutely no way he'd join in on this. Watching his puppy get all dirty was upsetting him as well. He had half a mind to call Phoenix back and force him to wash off with the hose. Restraining that desperate desire, he caved ever so little and just removed his shoes and socks to stick his pale toes into the water.

"Miles! Look at the snakey I found!" Phoenix said proudly, moving to the other and showing him the small serpent. Miles simply scowled, unamused. Phoenix's smile faded, and he wondered if he'd upset his friend. He set the snake back into the water, letting it dart off into the weeds, and looked at Miles worriedly. Had he done something bad? He didn't like being called a bad dog. He tried very hard to meet Miles' standards. He tried equally as hard to copy everything the other did, because imitation was the greatest form of flattery. Everything his life had become was making sure Miles respected him. Otherwise, there was no real point in being his best friend and pet.

When Miles didn't reply, and merely gestured for him to continue his playing, he turned around obediently but reluctantly. Perhaps Miles just didn't like to play in the mud. But who didn't!? The mud was so much fun! Larry was lizard-crawling through the shallows of the creek, trying to catch minnows and pretend he was a fish. Phoenix grinned to himself and jumped onto Larry's back. Larry bucked him and tackled him back. An epic war of the shallows began, with the two arguing and putting mud in each other's eyes and faces and trying to drown the other without causing real harm.

They mucked about for hours. Finally, they grew bored and left the creek, allowing Miles to grab the hose and spray all of the dirt off of them. Soon, two sopping wet, but cleaner, boys were grinning at each other and at Miles, their hair completely messy and slicked back. The sun was setting, and the last fading strands of sun felt good. They sprawled out in the dry grass in the sun, hoping to dry out like that. Miles crouched by Phoenix and stroked his wet hair affectionately. "Looks like the glitter is almost gone, puppy. I thought your head would sparkle forever."

"My mom kind of liked it," Phoenix admitted, smiling. "Although my dad threatened to kick your butt, Larry."

"I could kick your dad's butt any day."

"Oh really? Prove it, Butz!"

"I'm too tired. I'll do it later."

"Chicken."

Miles whapped Phoenix on the nose with a finger, scowling. "Bad dog. No fighting." Phoenix stuck out his tongue rebelliously, but he obeyed and made funny faces at Larry instead. The sun was almost gone by the time they got up and were ready to enter the house for a good dinner. Larry started to brag about how his mother made the best cheeseburgers when they heard the noise. It was a low growl, deep and dark and sounding as though it came from an animal much larger than any of them. They froze on the spot, and Miles instantly grabbed Phoenix's hand, seeking security. Slowly, Phoenix looked over his shoulder.

"…I'll distract it," Phoenix said, and the two glanced to him. Phoenix's face was white. Behind them was a large, brown dog. If it stood on two feet, it'd tower over them. Scott-Rex was terrifying. But this dog was deadly. White froth ran down from its maw, its eyes were wild and insane. Phoenix recognized it as Larry's neighbor's dog Alpha, which had gone missing about two weeks ago. Larry and Miles glanced further to see the animal in question, and Miles pinched Phoenix's skin.

"I won't allow it. That dog could kill you, Wright," Miles whispered harshly. The dog snarled, barking, eyes narrowing further. Froth dripped to the grass. Larry made a whimper, shaking. Phoenix looked between them both. He had his best friends on the line here. Phoenix would rather get hurt himself than let either of these two get hurt themselves. So without further permission, Phoenix let out a piercing scream and ran forward. Miles wasn't able to keep a good grip on him, and he got away. "Wright--Nick!--No!" he yelled, but remained frozen in fear. Larry was mobile, however.

"Nick! Down!" Larry snarled, darting and shoving Phoenix down. Alpha lunged, and its teeth sunk into Larry's arm. Larry screamed. Miles ran inside, he had to get help! Phoenix leapt from the grass, whipping off his belt and snapping it around the dog's jaw while its teeth were still in Larry's arm. Larry screamed, prying his arm out just as Phoenix tightened the belt as best he could around the dog's mouth. The dog freaked out, and Phoenix was tossed aside. Larry was crying and yelling, holding his bleeding arm, but he delivered a sharp kick to the dog's head. The dog pawed furiously at the belt, but by this time, Larry's father had come running out of the backdoor and to the boys. He swooped up both Larry and Phoenix in his arms and ran back to the house, shutting the door tight behind him.

"Phoenix, you hurt?" Larry's mother asked urgently as the boy was set on the ground. He shook his tearing eyes, trying to see Larry. She stroked his head, and ushered him to a chair in the kitchen. Miles was already sitting there, frightened and pale. Larry was in the other room, sobbing loudly, and Phoenix could only think how he'd failed. Larry had been hurt because of him. If only Larry had stayed put, Phoenix would've been the one who had been bitten, not Larry. Phoenix rubbed at his eyes, sniffling, knowing he'd failed. It was his fault. His fault Larry had been hurt…Miles rubbed his back, hushing him and telling him it was okay.

It was a steady blur after that. The police came, and the dog was taken away by animal control to be killed. Larry was taken away by an ambulance, and Phoenix went home with Miles, absolutely refusing to go home with his own folks.

Phoenix was sitting on the floor to Miles' pink room, changed into new clothes and crying again. Even when Larry had told him it'd be okay, he hadn't stopped crying. Miles stroked his hair, trying to calm his puppy down, but Phoenix wouldn't have it. He shook his head miserably, heaving and hiccupping. "T-This is my-my fault. I-I couldn't…He…I'm g-guilty. I d-don't want to go to ja-jail, M-Miles…"

"You're a witness. An idiot witness, but a witness nonetheless," Miles cooed. "It was an accident. The dog attacked Larry, who was just saving you. When you try to protect other people, they want to protect you too, Wright. Larry is lucky. He will be okay. I'm your lawyer, and I say you're innocent." Phoenix shifted, burying his face into Miles' shoulder, and Miles just held him quietly.

The next day, after lunch at school, Larry showed up at school with his arm in bandages. He rushed up to Miles and Phoenix, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Look! I'm a mummy, guys! And the nurse who patched me? She was sooooooooooooo CUTE3!" Larry giggled excitedly, a little high on his medication. Phoenix was uncomfortable at first, but Larry's bright attitude helped him lighten up as well. Soon, they were all laughing and enjoying Arts and Crafts time again. Larry told them how many he stitches he got, and then about the rabies shot he got when he was unconscious. Then he kept talking about the nurse, and though they were almost, but not quite, at the age where boys began to like girls, Phoenix didn't even think such a thing was possible.

Larry held out his thumb, beaming, an eye shot. "See, Nick? I'm unstoppable! I'm invincible! And that's why you should never challenge angry dogs all along, got it? Because then you'll have to see how awesome I am again and again, because if Nick gets hurt, then life….life could come to an end as we know it!"

Miles held out his hands, shaking his head. "Puppy, he's right you know. If you got hurt, I have no idea what I would do. Life could end."

Phoenix stared between them, then held out a finger, grinning. "Yeah well…When I become a lawyer like you, Miles, there's not way I'll get hurt, 'cause I'll have the police working under me and helping me!"

They all laughed, and returned to decorate Larry's bandages for their Arts and Crafts project.


	4. Bad Puppy

A/N: Gah, I'm on a roll. I don't know how long I'm going to be keeping up this 'several updates a day' crap, but strike while the iron is hot, baby. :3

* * *

Phoenix was curled up in Miles' lap, flipping through the storybook he was reading, while Miles read a book on law over him. It was late at night, and Miles had ordered that Phoenix try to read at least four times a day. Phoenix had sworn to be loyal, and so he would be, although reading wasn't really his thing. He liked to draw, and he liked to listen to Miles talk about law and what his father did, but he wasn't so big on reading. At least he _could_ read. Knowledge that Larry could had yet to be confirmed. So while Phoenix read about Clifford, not wanting anything taxing this late, Miles studied old cases.

"…Why do you study so hard?" Phoenix finally asked, setting aside his book and looking up at Miles. "Do you want to be a lawyer really, really badly? Look at Larry and I--we'll be lucky if we end up hobos."

"Being a hobo wouldn't be so bad, now would it, Wright," Miles mumbled, not looking away from his book. "You can search the earth and travel by train. And if you grow up as poor a dresser as you already are, puppy, then that's what you'll end up looking like anyway."

Phoenix pouted, huffing. "I dress just fine! I love these shorts, and this shirt…"

"Wright, roll up the damn sleeves and get a Kleenex," Miles said bitterly, and the word 'damn' made Phoenix bite his tongue nervously. Was Miles mad at him? Miles never used vulgar and aggressive language. Larry swore all the time, surprising Phoenix each time. Was Miles mad at him for always wiping his nose on his sleeve? Yeah, it was gross, but he couldn't help his cold. At least he didn't have the fever he had before! Miles should've been more grateful! As Phoenix opened his mouth, the deal came back to his mind, and he bit his lip. He rolled up his sleeves obediently, and just hung his head.

Phoenix whimpered when Miles patted his head. "If you ever want to be a lawyer too, puppy," Miles spoke quietly. "I need to train you right now."

"I'm already Wright," Phoenix said playfully, but Miles didn't laugh or smile. Miles simply sighed, and went back to reading, eyes focused on the page. Phoenix watched him, upset that Miles was upset with him, and he chewed his lip anxiously. It as a habit he had had when he was really little, but when his teeth got loose, he stopped because it hurt. Sometimes, he caught himself doing it when Miles seemed agitated with him. He played with his hands, uncomfortable with his sleeves yanked up, and finally, Miles looked back to him.

He was quiet a moment, before he set down his book and hugged Phoenix quietly. "…Sorry, puppy. I don't like it when you look at me like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Phoenix smiled as he slipped out of Miles' lap and embrace, just sitting next to him with his back propped against the wall. It was fine. It wasn't that big a deal.

"You're awfully sensitive," Miles commented. "Puppy, you need to toughen up."

Phoenix bit his lip, shrugging. Miles shrugged as well, and then returned to his reading. The two sat quietly, side-by-side, for a bit until Phoenix felt himself beginning to drift off. He rested his head against Miles' shoulder. There was nothing illuminating the pink room besides Miles' small bed-side lamp, casting shadows and highlights across the faces of the two boys. Phoenix, dressed in his favorite sweater and his favorite shorts, and Miles dressed in his usual red outfit. Phoenix slipped into sleep, nestled against Miles' side, and when Miles too began to drift into sleep, he rested his head against Phoenix's. Fading into sleep, the other murdered to the slumbering Phoenix, "Don't worry, puppy…I'll protect you from the things you can't handle. I promise."

The next morning, Phoenix heard Miles moving about before he officially woke. He stirred slowly, opening his eyes and blinking drowsily. Miles had moved, leaving Phoenix slumped awkwardly on the other's pink bed. Miles was hustling about his room, adjusting things, looking a little stressed out. Phoenix thumped his hand on the bed to get Miles' attention, but Miles only glanced over for a second.

"My father has important guests," Miles said simply. "I went down to use the restroom--I over heard him talking. Please, come here, quickly. I don't want you to embarrass me."

"N-No, I can't," Phoenix mumbled. "I…I have to go home and help mommy with a garage sale…And I'm shorter than you are. Your clothes won't fit me very good." Miles huffed impatiently, looking to Phoenix, then pointed for him to come to him. Phoenix obeyed, blearily shuffling over to the other, and began to sneeze. He pulled done his sleeve, forgetting the command from the previous night, and rubbed his nose against it.

Miles gave Phoenix an odd look. "You aren't getting sick again, are you, puppy?"

Phoenix just shrugged, looking sheepish. "I get sick easy during this time of year. At least, this year, I haven't thrown up yet!" Like that was a true accomplishment, he beamed. Miles said nothing and simply dug into his closet for a moment. When he had found what he was looking for, he held it out for Phoenix. He shook his head, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"No! I'll get it all snotty, Miles. Plus, I'm going home anyway. I won't try to let your guests see me 'kay?" Miles didn't back down. He held out the outfit, one of his collection of pink suits, but Phoenix just backed away from it. "I promise! I don't want you to look bad."

"Put the damn suit on."

"Okay."

Phoenix dressed slowly, and at one point, needed help getting it on. He squirmed in the suit once it was on, having no idea how Miles could stand to be dressed like that all the time. He didn't want to wear it for longer than a minute, yet Miles easily fell asleep in his. He tugged at the collar, missing his shirt already, and quietly ran his fingers through his hair. It lost its spikes whenever he went to bed. Miles gave him some hair gel and he shaped his hair in the mirror carefully, not trying to mess up the suit he was dressed in. Finally, he turned to Miles for inspection, and the other nodded. He was called a good puppy and Phoenix woofed happily.

They went down the stairs and greeted Gregory Edgeworth, who smirked at Phoenix's suit.

"Looks like you played dress up with Nick, Miles," he commented. Phoenix turned pink, and Miles looked away. Miles' father laughed, and sipped his coffee. "Miles must've heard me talking, then. My detective friend and his son are coming by. Nothing to dress up for. Gumshoe would probably love that, though…"

Phoenix and Miles sat and had breakfast while they waited, but Phoenix looked at the time and frowned. He shifted. Gregory took notice.

"You've got someplace to be, kiddo?"

"Home. Mommy needs my help."

"Keep the suit. We'll wash your other outfit. Your father told me that you don't own any, anyway," Miles' father chuckled. "You can walk home from here, can't you? Go ahead and leave. Miles, don't force the boy into this. It's just my friend." Phoenix was in his shoes and out that door in seconds flat, but he bumped into a tall man as he did so. He looked up for a second, observing the broad-shouldered man and his broad-shouldered, teenaged son, and the man laughed.

"Aha, he looks just like Miles' boy in that suit. You a friend of his, pal?"

"Why can't I have a suit like that, dad?" the son asked, huffing. "All I get are your beaten trench coats."

"A beaten trench coat is the sign of a learned detective, son. You'll be following in my footsteps someday. Someday…You'll be known as the great detective, Dick Gumshoe!" But Phoenix had excused himself and was already continuing down the street, not hearing the proud declaration of a detective-in-the-making. Of course, he didn't hear the whiny reply of, "NOOO. I WANT TO BE A WIZARDDDDDDDDDDDDD," either.

He went straight home and changed clothes, and by the time he was back out, Larry was already taking apart what his mother had set up at the garage sale. Phoenix tried not to get too annoyed, and he simply put everything back where he found it, sighing.

Larry came up to him, holding up a green shirt to his bandaged arm. "So, does it match?"

"Larry, your bandages are brown. And rainbow colored. But mostly brown."

"Duh, Nick. Does green match with poop rainbows?"

Phoenix wanted to slap him, but he sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"…This is a secret, Nick," Larry said quietly, bowing his head down. Phoenix leaned in, eager. "You know that girl Doe Sheppard, right?" There was a pause for an appropriate nod. "Her favorite color is green!" Phoenix stared at Larry for a moment, having no idea if he was serious or not. His reply was simple. He pinched Larry's bad arm and walked off. Larry let out a wail of mostly fake pain, and threw the shirt at Phoenix. This developed a struggle--Phoenix lunged and Larry rolled with him, sitting on the other's chest and threatening to spit on his face. Phoenix squirmed and yelled and struggled.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

The deed was done. As Larry's spit rolled down from the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, he was grateful he was not in the suit Miles had forced him into previously. Miles would've whapped his nose and called him a bad dog for getting the suit dirty if that had been the case.

If there was one thing Phoenix didn't like, it was being called a bad dog by Miles.


	5. Origami

A/N: Yay, chappie five. :3 Thanks to my (-Cough-Two-cough-) reviewers--it's great motivation when I see those.

* * *

Arts and Crafts time was upon the kids once again. Phoenix was sitting on the table in front of Miles, and no matter how many times the teacher yelled at him to sit down, he'd loyally return to the same spot. It'd been only a few weeks since their deal had been made, but it was becoming clear to many--even other students--that Miles and Phoenix were becoming inseparable. Phoenix would get moody and upset if Miles had to leave the classroom, and Miles would seem to get anxious without having his loyal puppy at hand. Larry, of course, stuck to whichever one of them he could find whenever he wasn't off causing trouble with a girl.

Larry was coloring his bandages again. There was no longer any need for them, not really, but Larry would throw a fit when he didn't have the proof of his battle injury in place. The scar that was taking the place of where he'd been bit was too fait for his tastes, and he liked having the bandages in place just for the sake of doodling on them and showing off. As of late, that was how he started off all conversations with a girl. "I saved my best friend from a rapid dog, you know. IT'S TRUE. TELL 'EM, NICK!"

The teacher, handicapped to crutches since she had returned from the hospital from breaking her leg, clapped her hands from her desk. All of the students looked up and paid her attention while she demonstrated how to do basic origami. As soon as her helper student had handed out pieces of paper to each table of students, the furious folding frenzy began. Phoenix shifted, so he was facing Miles more while he folded, but because of this, he could see something of a dilemma beginning to unfold. (Haha, unfold--Phoenix mused to himself for a moment.)

Miles was folding his paper, but it kept coming out wrong. He tried repeatedly, but soon, he ended up with a piece of crumpled paper. Phoenix held out his crude crane, frowning lightly, but Miles brushed his hand away in disgust and furiously began to try again on a new sheet of paper. Larry and Phoenix took up the spectator role in this sport, watching as time and time again Miles' fingers failed him. The folding never turned out right. Not once.

It was on the sixteenth attempt that Phoenix saw it. Large, angry tears were building up in Miles' eyes. Larry smiled to himself, as though he was thinking, _I KNEW IT! HE WASN'T PERFECT!_ Miles tried again, but about half way through his failure, he dissolved into angry sobs.

"Why!? Why can't I do it?" he cried. Everyone else in the room looked over in surprise, and Phoenix began to panic. He slid off the table and touched Miles' hand, but the other shoved it away and began to paw at his eyes, sobbing openly. "I can't do it! I can't do it! It's not fair! Larry can, but I can't! I get everything right the first time, I have to--Why can't I do it?"

Phoenix was freaking out. He looked frantically to everybody he could. He made eye contact with other students, with Larry, with the teacher, but nobody was telling him how to comfort his best friend. Phoenix grabbed Miles by his wrist, but Miles brushed him off again. Finally, Phoenix let out a growl and grabbed the other by his collar, yanking him up to his feet. Steering him by his elbow from there, he dragged Miles out to the hall, and then gave him a big hug. Miles' bitter tears only worsened when the entire class began to laugh just inside of the door.

They slid down the wall opposite from the door to the classroom, and Miles curled his arms around Phoenix's arms, bawling into his shoulder. It was hard to forget that Miles wasn't any older than he was. Phoenix cried often, and wasn't ashamed to admit it. As Miles had told him recently, he was sensitive. Miles was hard, though. Seeing him cry was something of a shock to him. Well, everyone. Phoenix rested his head against Miles', letting the other shake and tremble from his sobs. He was Miles' puppy. He was Miles' best friend. It was his duty, it was his part of the deal, to help him through this.

When Miles had calmed down a bit more, he pawed at his red and puffy eyes, merely leaning against Wright instead of clinging to his body. Phoenix's shoulder was wet with tears. Miles took a little while longer to clear himself up, and then he just stared into his lap, head on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Puppy…They all laughed at me," he said quietly. "…Just like they usually laugh at you."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm used to it, Miles. You're not. Why did you start to cry to begin with?"

"I couldn't do it," Miles mumbled, and Phoenix bit his lip. "I…I can always do everything. I have to. I if want to be a good lawyer like my daddy, I need to be good at everything. But…I couldn't…I couldn't fold a piece of paper! What was wrong with me?"

"I can't skip," Phoenix said, soft blue eyes a bit distant. "I can't do a push up. I almost failed first grade because I couldn't use scissors." He smiled softly, looking to Miles. "I still can't. Haven't you seen my cutting? It's okay, Miles. You don't have to be good at _everything_."

He smiled much more warmly, cheeks pink. Probably due to his usual cold, but the warmth was appreciated. Miles blinked at him, then smiled shakily himself, nodding. "I suppose so. If someone as physically defective as you has hopes of becoming a lawyer too, then I can't be too bad off by not being able to make a paper crane."

"That's the spirit," Larry said happily, approaching them and shutting the classroom door behind him. He held out some paper, beaming. "Watch, Edgey. Watch me. WATCH. ARE YOU WATCHING? Better."

For the next bit, Larry sat and coached Miles through folding basic creatures, and Phoenix stayed where he was the entire time, loyally allowing Miles to continue to lean against him. Soon, a collection of cranes had surrounded them like an army of tree shaving zombies, multicolored and ready to paper cut open someone's thumb. Miles was smiling, and although his cranes still came out demented, he'd decided to take on a Dali perspective and call them abstract art cranes. It kept him from falling to tears again, and that was all Larry and Phoenix cared about.

After school, since the trio had gotten permission previously to head out, they all walked to the local toy shop. Miles had yet to part from Phoenix's side since his episode earlier in the day. Holding his wrist instead of Phoenix's sleeve as usual, for Phoenix had begun to sub-consciously obey the old instruction to keep them rolled up. Nobody seemed to notice or mind. Occasionally, Phoenix still needed to wipe off his nose, since his cold had yet to disappear, but otherwise bare arms seemed to be the way to go. Phoenix should've been holding onto Larry's hands, because the instant the stepped into the toy store, Larry began to touch everything.

Miles guided Phoenix to the toy handcuffs, and he paused.

"What's the date, puppy?"

"Umm…Thursday."

"No, Wright," Miles sighed. "The da-TE. Not the day. Like…the fourth…? The fifth…?"

Phoenix deliberated for a moment, chewing his lip, before he smiled wide and gave Miles a happy look. Miles held out a hand, gesturing expectantly for an answer. Phoenix held up a finger, beaming. "I have absolutely no idea!" Miles was floored. He sighed, rubbing at his bangs, and then looked around for evidence of the date. By then, his memory decided to kick in.

"…How much money do you have, puppy?" Miles demanded. Phoenix quickly dug into his backpack, holding out the ten dollars his dad told him to hold onto in case of an emergency. Miles took it without so much as a 'thank you' and pulled out his own five. He gathered the handcuffs, and a few other objects, and dragged Phoenix along to check out. Apparently, childish, frivolous spending wasn't beyond even Miles Edgeworth. Miles gave Phoenix what he didn't need, and so Phoenix got back four of the ten dollars he contributed. He smiled happily, proud to be awarded back something. Miles glanced him over, but Phoenix couldn't see what he was thinking.

As they went back to go and see Larry in the back of the store, Miles stopped Phoenix by tugging on his wrist. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you give me the money?" Miles asked, looking at Phoenix hard.

To Phoenix, this was felt like a trick question. Unsurely, he answered, "Because you asked."

"Would you do anything anyone asked, Wright?"

Again, this felt like a trick question. He didn't like this line of questioning at all. "…I…er...I don't know…"

"Don't let it happen anymore, puppy. Listen to me and me alone, okay? You're too soft. You'll be used. When we're older, Wright…Nick…You'll be used. So only obey everything I say. I won't ever lead you astray. Promise." Miles crossed his heart, a fist clenched, eyes watching Phoenix intently. Phoenix felt small under his gaze, and he ran a hand through his spiked hair in the back. "I promise, puppy. Be a good loyal dog to me, and nobody else. I won't ever use you."

"…I'll do anything you ask, Miles," Phoenix admitted shyly, looking down. "I promised on that. Just…whatever you do, Miles, don't leave me all alone. You promised on that already, too. It was part of the deal."

Miles took Phoenix's wrist again, smirking. "I won't, Wright. I'll never leave you alone. Or alone with Larry, either," he laughed, and Phoenix laughed too. "Thank you, puppy. For earlier, and for now. And for the money. I can't wait to show you what I got in a few days."

The two, smiling widely and happily, walked to Larry and watched him as he tried weakly to flirt with a girl easily four years older than him. They laughed to themselves, looking more like brothers than a dog and master.


	6. The Party

A/N: Sixth chappie! Yay! Thanks, reviewers. :3

* * *

Larry and Phoenix were all grins. They held the invitations in their hands, eyes wide, and they compared them side-to-side to try and authenticate them. There was no doubt--the evidence was clear. That evening, they were invited to the Edgeworth family Halloween party. Miles had given them both copies, and had said harshly, "_You better both be there, or my dad's going to kick your asses._" The swearing was usually what cowed Phoenix into mindlessly obeying, and Larry just loved obscenities. Phoenix had to leave early from school, for a doctor's appointment because his mother wanted to renew his prescription of Cold Killer X - Child X, and Miles had given him his before he left.

Now, Larry was over at Phoenix's house, his parents down the hall with the Wrights in the living room. Larry was with Phoenix in the boy's bedroom, which was filled with blue tinted objects. The boy loved his blue. They were admiring their invitations, excited and happy as could be. In about three hours, they would be able to go and join the party.

"Edgey's dad's this lawyer guy, right?" Larry confirmed, beaming. "He must've done lots of lawyer things with people--and those people are bound to have kids. And some of those kids are gonna be girls." He sat up, slicking back his hair, smirking proudly. He puffed out his chest. "I'll kiss one of 'em. I'll show you! They'll all be like; 'Oh Larry! You're so handsome and smart and strong!'" He blushed at the thought, entranced with himself, and Phoenix laughed into his hands, trying not to offend Larry with low 'ew' he emmitted. Larry simply snorted, beaming. Nothing would stop the Larry, not even giggles and snorts.

Phoenix sat up, playing with the tip of one of his hair spikes, looking thoughtful. "So, what's your costume for Halloween? I had mine a while ago. Halloween is in a week, after all."

"You'll have to wait and see, Nick. Duh," Larry sighed, sticking out his tongue. "You can't rush these things! It's art."

"Uh-huh," Phoenix replied absently. He blushed a bit as he thought of his own. "I wonder what Miles is going to be dressed up as…" The two sat around, lost in thought as this conundrum, before Larry seemed to have a stroke of genius. Or just a stroke, it was hard to tell.

Larry beamed at Phoenix, waving his sleeve excitedly. "He must be--um--he must be a hobo! 'Cause you're supposed to dress up as something you're not for Halloween, right? Well, if Miles is just about everything else, I know he's not a hobo! So he must _be_ a hobo! Or, um…"

Yeah, he got lost. Phoenix looked at him blankly, then grinned. "I was going to be a hobo. But Miles says I should clean up, especially if I want to be a lawyer too."

"Why can't you be both?" Larry asked, and Phoenix shrugged. "Tch, Nick, you're too wishy-washy." They laughed.

A little while before they had to go to the party, Phoenix's mom came in and offered to help them dress up. Larry flung himself into her arms, cheering and yelling and begging to be first. That was fine. Phoenix didn't need too much of his mom's help. Phoenix dragged out the bag under his bed, and he smiled at what he had collected. He slowly dressed himself in the mirror, careful, knowing he had to look perfect. If he didn't, he doubted Miles would like it much. Miles didn't like a lot of things that weren't perfect.

When Larry came in, dressed as a giant chicken ("_a giant cock!_" he would explain to Phoenix on the car-ride over, but the meaning would escape Phoenix), Phoenix jumped and looked around, trying to hide himself. But there was nothing to hide behind. Larry gawked at him, then pointed his winged arm at him. "Your hair, Nick!"

Phoenix was a dog. He had shaken out his spikes, leaving his hair shaggy around his ears and in his eyes, and he was in a giant, brown-and-white-bellied dog suit. He'd been drawing a brown spot around his eye with the face makeup his mom had bought him earlier, but Larry's arrival had startled him and caused him to mess up a bit. He looked shyly at Larry for a moment, who just started to laugh.

"I get it. 'Puppy'. You dumb dog, Nick," Larry laughed, and Phoenix shook his butt to wag his tail happily. Larry cracked up even worse, and Phoenix laughed too. He slid on his brown, perky ears and slipped on his shoes, following after Larry. Phoenix's mom, dressed in a poodle skirt and in knee-high socks herself, patted them both on their heads and they all went out to the kitchen. Larry's father was dressed as a business man, which was ironic since he was a stay-at-home father. Larry's mom was dressed in a poodle skirt as well, acting the role of a stay-at-home mom. Phoenix's father was a farmer. The parents got to be less than creative because, well, they were parents.

That was Phoenix and Larry's reasoning, anyway.

Larry rode with Phoenix on the drive over, because his own father's car didn't have heat or a CD player. They talked to themselves, laughing and playing and joking and making costume-related jabs. But as they drew close to the Edgeworth residence, they grew anxious and excited. A few guests were standing outside, talking with Gregory Edgeworth lightly. Larry and Phoenix flew out of the vehicle, greeting him with happy yelps. Greg laughed at them both, sipping his coffee, and patted Phoenix on the head.

"Out back, kids, we're starting a barbeque. Hope you're hungry. Miles and Gumshoe's boy is back there. There might be a girl or two back there, but I haven't been paying very good attention."

"Some lawyer you are," Phoenix's father chuckled, and that was the boys' cue to take off behind the house. The passed by the garage and went around backyard, where Miles was in a game of Musical Chairs with the broad-shouldered teenager and two girls. Larry squawked.

"It's--It's HER!" he gasped, fluttering his wings excitedly, doing a little dance. "Nick, Nick, Nick! It's her! It's the angel of my dreams!"

Oh boy. Phoenix self-consciously wiped his nose on his paw, and advanced with Larry practically freaking out beside him. Miles glanced up when he felt someone's eyes on him, for he had lost early on in the game and was forced to sit on the sidelines, and he saw Phoenix. He was quiet a moment, then he grinned. Phoenix wagged his tail. Larry was now occupied with Miles' outfit.

"He's a copper!" Larry gasped, pointing. "I thought for sure you were a hobo!"

Miles raised an eyebrow, confused. "Huh…?" But the first guess had been right. He was dressed in a blue uniform, with a real radio on his hip and with a real hat upon his head. It looked a bit big for his head, but sat nicely just on top of his bangs. At his hip, Phoenix recognized the handcuffs, but they weren't the ones Miles had bought before. They looked…real. Then Phoenix figured it out. Miles had bought the fake to replace the real ones. He'd borrowed the real ones for his costume. Because Miles' father knew that one detective, he must've had access to a set. Phoenix wagged his tail again, grinning.

Miles stood, advancing, and he pat Phoenix atop his head pleasantly. "Good puppy," he praised. "It suits you."

"No way. A hobo would've done him better too."

"Shut up with the hobo thing, or I'll arrest you," Miles threatened, touching the handcuffs. Larry bawked, then went off to introduce himself to the girls. Miles turned his attention back to Phoenix. He introduced the other kids. The girls were Oliver and Annie Orphane, and Gregory had prevented their mother from being sent to jail. The boy was Dick, but Miles seemed to fail to remember what his last name was (Or just didn't want to remember, Phoenix mused). The girls were dressed as angels, and Dick was in a cape and bearing a wand. He was a wizard.

Phoenix laughed, and they went off to go watch Larry's humorous attempt to hit on the girls who were at least three years older than all of them.

When the sun died out, the adults who were scattered about, drinking and talking with each other, retreated indoors to escape the mosquito menace. But three boys stayed outside, playing scare games with each other. Soon, a game of hide-and-go-seek-tag had started up. Problem was, Larry wasn't one for the dark. He grabbed onto Phoenix's doggy sleeve as he tried to take off to start hiding, eyes wide, lips pressed firmly together. "Don't go."

"But if I don't, then you'll only be after Miles," Phoenix said in a huff. "Lemme go."

"Please don't," Larry begged, sniffling. "It's scary."

"Suck it up!"

"Ass!" The foul (_fowl!_ Phoenix's developing sarcastic side thought) language startled him, which unprepared him for Larry's tackle. They struggled for a bit until Phoenix punched Larry in the arm. Larry let out a yell, falling back, holding his arm and cringing. Phoenix sat bolt upright, paling.

"Oh no! Larry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" he panicked, crawling on his hands and knees to get closer. Larry grinned, tackling him.

"Just kidding! Now you better stay. I don't like the dark." Phoenix wanted to hurt him for real, but he abstained, only sighing and agreeing. They hunted out Miles, who complained of the odds, and they started to head inside because it was no longer any fun to be out in the dark. But as they did so, Phoenix stopped, looking up.

It was a full moon. The glow washed down on them, unseen until now by thick clouds. Larry and Miles both paused as well, glancing up with him. Phoenix glanced down to them, and snatched both of their hands, glancing back up once he had done so. They didn't seem to mind or care.

"We have to promise," he said. He was beginning to make so many promises, he didn't know if he could remember them all, let alone keep them. "That we'll always be friends, no matter what happens."

"Promise, Nick," Larry said faintly.

"Promise, Wright," Miles agreed.


	7. Trick and Treat

A/N: Chapter Seven. So proud of me. Yay. :3

* * *

"SCOTT-REX!"

The giant-saur boy roared out, holding stones in his hand, throwing them as he ran. Larry let out a yelp of pain to Phoenix's right, and Miles got tripped up to his left when a rock clipped his ankle. Candy smashed against the sidewalk, spilling in all directions, and Miles fell flat on his face. Phoenix stopped in his run, heaving, holding his hand in his paws. The waning half-moon was to his back, glowing bright for all to see what occurred on this eve. Larry tugged on Phoenix's sleeve, eyes wide.

"He's a martyr! RUN!" And Larry kept moving. Scott-Rex, for the moment, seemed more occupied in collecting the spilt candy than attacking the fallen prey. Miles was having troubles getting up, eyes screwed up with pain and nose bloody. Phoenix returned for his master, helping him up as quickly as he could, throwing his bag of candy to Scott-Rex's feet as a distraction. Miles whimpered when he stepped down on his bad foot, and so Phoenix just grunted and heaved Miles up onto his back. They were too evenly-sized for this to work well, and Phoenix wasn't extremely strong physically or very well. He was still sick. However, he ran as fast he could without falling over, heaving and coughing. Miles curled his arms around Phoenix's neck, head buried into the other's hair.

Halloween. Trick or treat, smell my feet--all of that good stuff. This was the plan, anyway. They'd just finished a spectacular night, bags full of loot and large grins on their faces from a very successful mission. That was, until Scott, dressed as a cowboy of all things, found them. Only Larry had his candy, and Larry was gone. The only candy with Miles and Phoenix were the few pieces that Miles had stuffed into his pockets, which had to be better than nothing, but Miles was too busy trying not to cry that he found it hard to remember.

Phoenix ran as far and as fast as he could from the bully, until he collapsed to his knees in the alley behind the party store. He fell on all fours, panting, coughing, struggling to breathe. Miles slid off of his back, patting his back comfortingly with a hand and holding his ankle in the other. Once Phoenix had recovered his breath, he leaned against the brick wall, barely able to see anything in the dark alley. Only a single strand of moonlight glowed against the crook of the wall, and Phoenix gestured for Miles to still his foot in the light so he could see. Miles obeyed, and Phoenix rolled up his pant leg and rolled down his sock.

"…It's really bruised," Phoenix reported, biting his lip and taking off his dog ears. "He hit you hard. Does it hurt bad?"

Miles shrugged limply. "Not as badly as Larry probably felt when he got bit." Miles dragged himself against the wall next to Phoenix, and they just breathed for a moment, trying to catch up with themselves. Miles leaned his head against Phoenix's shoulder, just breathing and sighing.

"With you, I don't think I'll ever get a moment of peace," Miles mused softly.

"I don't want to grow up boring," Phoenix replied, and both smiled. They were quiet, appreciating the other's friendship, and appreciating that oddball deal more and more every day. Phoenix couldn't honestly say that he would be okay without Miles. They were like peas and carrots. Mashed potatoes and gravy. A milkshake and a straw. A horse and a horseshoe. Things that were supposed to go together. Luckily, there seemed no real reason for them to ever separate, either.

As though reading his mind, Miles tugged on his paw. "This weekend, puppy, I have to leave. I won't be here for a week. We're going to Europe for a few days, because my father wishes to meet with someone…Will you be okay?"

Phoenix didn't reply. A week? An entire week without Miles? Phoenix bit his lip, bringing his knees up to his chest. Two days was a stretch. Phoenix practically lived at Miles' house, and Miles knew every nook and cranny of Phoenix's house like the back of his hand. An entire week? Phoenix didn't know if he could handle it. He shook, head filling with paranoia and frights of things that occur while Miles was away.

"Who'll do my homework for me?" he asked weakly, trying not to take it seriously. But they both knew he was.

Miles sat up straight, fixing his hair with a hand, exhaling quietly. "Puppy, listen. I know you need me. And, to be honest, I depend on you quite a bit myself. I believe I'll be okay without you for a while. I believe that to be the same for you. It'll only be a week...and…" He leaned his head back, then suddenly smirked. "I'll leave you surprises."

"Surprises, Miles?"

"Surprises. Presents. You open one every day I'm gone. They'll be things I like, so they remind you of me. And it'll make you feel better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Phoenix still couldn't quell his upset stomach. What if something happened? What if Miles never came back for him? What if Miles got hurt, and he wasn't there to help make Miles feel better? Eventually, the two boys stumbled from the ally to be picked up by an officer. Or, actually, a detective Gumshoe. The man's name didn't cement into Phoenix's memory at all. He was just a boring adult. Gumshoe had been out looking for them, since Larry had returned to the Wright household in tears. Phoenix called his parents from the Edgeworth household once Gumshoe had brought them back, and told them he was spending the night. Phoenix wanted to see Miles all he could while he still had the chance.

They washed off in a bath together, Miles scrubbing at Phoenix's face to get rid of the brown make-up spot, and when that was done, he propped up Miles' foot for him, because Miles told him to do so. Once clean and feeling better, they dressed in pajamas (Miles' bright pink and frilly on the sleeves, while Phoenix's were a soft blue and tattered here and there) and retreated to the pink room. From there, they snuggled up in the bed and began to read, as always. Phoenix was beginning to try and dabble into Miles' collection of playwrights and poems, but most had deep meanings and words he couldn't understand. He had a suspicion that Miles didn't understand most of them either.

Sleep took them soon after, supposedly. However, one of them woke with a soft sob, curling into the other's shoulder and shaking. He couldn't help himself. "_You promised_," he mouthed, eyes jammed shut. "_You promised you wouldn't leave me alone!_"

And the other rolled over, feeling wetness on his back, taking Phoenix into his small arms and telling him to calm. "You can't leave dogs alone," Miles whispered. "So when you go, you leave the radio on to comfort them." Phoenix cried into Miles' shirt, shaking, and Miles patiently holds him while he does. Miles doesn't let Phoenix know that he was crying too.

It was awkward at breakfast. Phoenix couldn't help but staring at Miles, who was pointedly pretending that Phoenix's gaze wasn't on him. Miles would be leaving him. Phoenix didn't want him to go--he couldn't believe he was going…_Only for a week_ his head reminded him, but he would still be gone. Something flashed into his memory, something he didn't think he got until now.

His mother had been stroking his head, for he was once more in tears, and that had to have been the time Larry had left on a Boy Scouts camping trip. Phoenix didn't make a lot of friends. He had no one with Larry gone. His mother had held him and comforted him almost every evening, until one night when she took his head in her hands and she kissed his forehead. She wiped away his tears with her thumbs, giving him a loving smile.

"_You're like me more than you may ever think, Phoenix. We're love birds. I love your father so very much, Phoenix, and that's why we share the same work. I can't imagine life without him. I can't imagine going a few days without him. But sometimes, people need to be someplace else, and sometimes they can't help it. Do you understand? You may become attached to someone, like your friend Larry, and they might have to be away for a while. Love birds need the company of their partner, or they'll get sick. But you need to be strong, because when Larry comes back, you don't want him to know all you did is cry, right?_"

A love bird. Love birds came in pairs. If one didn't have a pair, it would get sick, and probably die. A book came to mind--_Where the Red Fern Grows_, to be exact, because that was the book Miles had made him read just the other week. A boy had two dogs, brother and sister. One died protecting the boy, and not long after, the other died as well, unable to exist without the other.

"_But you need to be strong._"

"…_You don't want him to know all you did is cry, right?_"

"Miles!" Phoenix said, not even aware he essentially yelled it out. Miles jumped out of his flesh, wheeling to look at Phoenix from his seat.

The boy took a moment to recover. Gregory was getting up from the table to get a towel to mop up his spilt coffee. When Miles regained himself, he looked to Phoenix incredulously. "What in God's name was that for, Wright? I'm a little young to have a heart attack, but you almost disproved that."

Phoenix blushed. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask--Come on--we should, um--Toy store."

"I can't walk very well. I was hit with a rock, remember?" Miles said dully. "Did a rock hit your head?"

"Miles," Gregory said calmly. "No sarcasm at the breakfast table."

"Sorry."

Phoenix squirmed, feeling a bit humiliated. "I have a bike. I can walk home and get it. You can ride on the--"

Miles looked annoyed. "Just go home, Wright. I'm not riding on the handlebars." He ate toast and ignored Phoenix's pained expression. Phoenix just wanted…wanted to spend more time with him…before he left…But he sucked it up and grabbed the plastic bag at his feet, which held his costume from the night before. He was currently in a set of his usual clothes, because he usually left a set at Miles' house for instances like this. He bid goodbye to Miles' father, but looked back longingly at Miles. Miles ignored him. Phoenix shut the door, and went home.

This next week wouldn't be as easy as Phoenix had been trying to hope it would be.


	8. Surprises

A/N: Gahh. Not the same as before. I lost most of this chapter due to some weird thing with my computer, so I had to retype a lot. Ah, well. Here you go. :3

* * *

Friday evening, Miles left with his father for Europe. Phoenix watched from the porch, clutching the bag that Miles had handed him before the Edgeworths continued to drive to the airport. Inside of this bag were a collection of neatly wrapped objects, and inside of those the wrapping paper were the items and notes that Miles was leaving for Phoenix. The 'surprises', as they had put it. As the car disappeared around the corner, Phoenix looked into the bag and exhaled despite the tightness of his throat. He returned indoors, and tried to sleep.

Day one without Miles Edgeworth. Saturday. Phoenix found the appropriately marked surprise inside of the bag, which he had stuffed under his bed with all of his other valuables, and looked at it. It wasn't so bad yet, and he was half-tempted to save this surprise for when he needed it. He'd be okay for a day or two. Yet he couldn't stop himself, and soon the neat wrapping was in shambles around him, scattered about like oh-so-much dirty laundry. In his hands lay a book, titled _Shakespeare's Hamlet_. A note was resting on top of the cover.

****

Read this before I get home, puppy. You don't have to understand it.

Phoenix flipped through it, a little less than enthused he'd been given homework, and a little less than comfortable with the fact that he only had a week to read it. However, he tucked the book back in the bag and went down to breakfast, mulling over how he would fit reading such a thing into his usual schedule. Although his heart was bummed Miles wasn't around, Phoenix had high confidence he'd make it through the week okay. After all, it was only a week. It wasn't like it was going to be forever. A week was no problem. No problem at all. He was sure of this.

He returned to his room, and spent most of the morning lying around and reading. The language was hard, but Miles had told him that he didn't have to understand it. It made things easier when he knew he didn't have to know what it meant. He played around with Larry in the afternoon, but one Larry had gone home, Phoenix returned to his reading.

Day two without Miles Edgeworth. Sunday. Phoenix woke up early in the morning, stomach churning, head racing with improbable thoughts. _Did he make it there okay? Did his plane crash? Did the kraken come up and eat his plane?_ He squirmed for a bit, and then busied himself with reading. Miles was a smart kid. He must've known that sleep would be hard for a certain puppy-boy. When it was about eight in the morning, and Phoenix could hear his mother downstairs, he set aside the book and slid to the floor, reaching under his bed for the bag. He grabbed the Sunday surprise, biting his lip anxiously and unhappily. It was two boxes of Pocky, and with them, a note.

****

They're good treats. I like them. They'll distract you, puppy.

Miles was a smart boy indeed. Phoenix helped himself to a few sticks of Pocky and thanked him silently. He reported for breakfast, then went back upstairs to continue reading, munching on the Pocky here and there. Larry came over, and they screwed around. Larry volunteered to stay the night, and Phoenix was happy to agree. But in his head, he thought, _It's not the same and you know it._ Larry and he stayed up late, playing games and play-fighting, and Larry showing off his scar from the dog bite and the following stitches. When Larry collapsed and began to sleep, Phoenix couldn't help but toss and turn for an extra hour, until finally exhaustion caused his little body to doze off completely. His dreams were absent.

Day Three without Miles Edgeworth. Monday. Phoenix woke long before Larry—resulting in only about two hours of sleep. He laid there for a while, stomach upset, but he didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong without Miles. His mother had told him not to, and so he wouldn't. Miles wouldn't have liked it. He slipped out from under Larry, ignoring the other's snores and how the boy sprawled across the entire bed when he slept, and dressed for school. He opened his surprise for the day, which was the McGruff coloring book. He stored it under his bed. The note hardly registered in Phoenix's mind.

****

Something to distract yourself with in case you finish Hamlet, puppy.

Then he went into the bathroom and continued to read, not wanting to wake Larry by turning any lights on. He read for a bit, dozed off, and woke again when his father opened the bathroom door. His father lifted him and the book up, and brought him to the kitchen. It was just about time to start walking to school. Phoenix sneezed and wiped his nose on his sleeve drowsily.

"I don't think he should go to school," his mother said quietly, rubbing his head. Phoenix hadn't even attempted to put his hair into its usual spikes. His father grunted.

"He's going. I know you like that Miles Edgeworth--" Phoenix shut his eyes at the mention of the name, frowning, "--But you can't let your world fall apart because he's gone."

Larry kindly shoved his toast toward Phoenix, but the boy did nothing more than blink at it and thank him. The two set off to school, but Phoenix wasn't paying attention. He didn't pay attention the entire day, and subsequently was scolded a few times, but Larry would take the attention off of Phoenix for the other's sake. Phoenix thanked him, and Larry just grinned at him in a protective manner. As it was now, Larry did the most protecting between the two. In more than a decade, it would be the other way around.

He went straight to his room after he got home, and went back to reading.

Day Four without Miles Edgeworth. Tuesday. Phoenix didn't sleep much. He read, nibbled some of the Pocky, and when he glanced at the clock, it read four in the morning. It was Tuesday morning. Good enough. He opened the surprise for that day, and he flushed when he realized what he was unfolding. A pink sheet. It still had tags on it, meaning that this must've been Miles' spare. But it still smelt like his house, and in turn, him. Phoenix curled himself in it and read the note by the desk's lamp light.

****

Hang in there, puppy. This might help you sleep.

How had he known? He hadn't even left yet, but he must've known. Phoenix sniffed, trying not to cry, and coughed quietly. He felt sick...He was tired...But the sheet was comforting, and it managed to lull him asleep for a bit. His mother knocked on his door when it was time for him to wake up again, and he dressed lazily, feeling lethargic and tired. His mother checked his temperature, frowning lightly.

"You're feeling hot, baby. Have you been taking your medicine?"

Phoenix shrugged. He couldn't remember. He wiped his nose drowsily, hair hanging in his blue eyes. He wanted Miles. Miles reminded him to take his Cold Killer X. Miles reminded him to do a lot of things. Phoenix wanted instruction. He wanted to be a puppy, and he wanted his master to tell him what to do. He was alone...He was scared.

"You look tired as a dog, too. Can you make it at school?"

Phoenix shrugged. He walked past his mother, going down the hall and grabbing his bag. He didn't even stop at the dinner table. He slid on his shoes and left. He met up with Larry half-way, and he bit his lip anxiously.

Larry gave him a serious look--one of the very few moments in time where that could ever happen. Phoenix was his best friend, maybe his only friend, and seeing Phoenix so upset and alone, it kicked in his fraternal instincts. He messed up Phoenix's hair and gave him a smile.

"Hey, dude. Hang tough. He's gonna be home in a few more days. Three more, if I can count right. Right, Wright?" Phoenix nodded, giving Larry a weak and disconnected smile, but fell into a fit of coughing.

Phoenix went home after school, and went straight into his room. He felt dizzy, and the room was spinning. He hadn't remembered to eat for a while. He ate the remaining Pocky sticks to try and settle himself, but his vision spun too much and he couldn't read. He buried himself in the pink sheet and tried not to cry. _He'll be home soon. He'll be home soon. He'll be home soon..._

Day five without Miles Edgeworth. Wednesday. Phoenix didn't sleep much, even with the sheet. He tossed and turned. He eventually forfeited, and opened his surprise for that day. Inside was a pink pillow--Miles' pillow. Miles had given him his pillow. The note fell to the floor, not to be read until later.

****

I didn't wash it. Try to keep yourself together, puppy.

Phoenix buried his face into the pillow, and fell asleep with tears staining the fabric.

He awoke when his mother came into his room and rested her hand against his forehead. "Your fever isn't any different. Your father said that if it wasn't any worse off, baby, you have to go to school," she cooed. Phoenix could barely see her, his world was spinning so badly. He sat up, trying to stabilize his vision, but he just felt his stomach cramp. He cringed, then looked up, coughing quietly. His mother kissed his head, standing up from beside him on the bed. "Baby, when was the last time you ate? You look hungry."

Phoenix shrugged. He didn't remember. The other morning, probably. The Pocky didn't have much nourishment in them, so he didn't count that. His mother told him to stay in bed. Phoenix drifted back into a sick-based nap to the sounds of his parents yelling down the hall, arguing whether or not he should stay home. Because Phoenix wasn't awoken immediately after, it could only be assumed that his mother won.

He woke up to hot soup, but he didn't really feel like having any of it. Miles…He wanted Miles, not soup. He wanted Miles, not Cold Killer X. He wanted his master, because without his master, he was nothing more than a lost puppy with no commands to follow. No loyalty to be shown. It felt hopeless. His mother sat and watched him until he sipped at the soup and took his medicine, but before she left, Phoenix dizzily held out the book. His mother looked between him and the book, but Phoenix explained hoarsely, "I can't see straight. I can't read it, mommy." She blinked, then smiled and nodded, agreeing to read it for him. Phoenix finished his soup, and fell asleep again shortly after.

Day six. Thursday. Phoenix, though dizzy from his sickness, threw himself to the floor as soon as he woke. It was the last day. The last day he'd be alone. So what if it was three in the morning--tomorrow would be the day Miles was home again! But Phoenix's sight had yet to fix itself, and so when he unwrapped his surprise for this day, he misplaced the picture he had been given almost instantly. He lost the note in his frenzied search to find the picture under his bed. He cried a bit in frustration, but settled himself with knowing that tomorrow, he'd see Miles again. Well--hopefully. His sight was giving him such a hard time, and everything was hot, and just moving around made him dizzy…The note he had lost said:

****

The only known picture of me smiling.

Phoenix's father yelled at him for acting as he was, but there was no denial of his illness. He spoke not a word in his own defense when he was being scolded, he simply just stared at the sheet wrapped around himself, thinking of tomorrow. His temperature was taken, and although it was reduced, it was obvious Phoenix couldn't see accurately even if his life depended upon it. The chances of him wandering into traffic unknowingly were more than high. Staying home another day was the final verdict, much to his father's displeasure.

Phoenix drifted in and out of sleep most of the day, only getting out of bed to bathe before it turned to late night and go to the bathroom when he had to do business. He colored in the McGruff coloring book for the periods he was awake, unable to see straight enough to read. Miles, Miles, Miles--that was all that went through his head. And tomorrow…He was coming back tomorrow…!

Day seven. Friday. Phoenix could barely focus in school that day. Though he was back to having his usual cold, he'd almost begged to stay home that day, so he could see Miles when he got home. However, both of his parents agreed that if he was well, he could finish off the week. Phoenix wore his usual clothes, but around his neck was the final surprise that had been awaiting him. A thin, leather, pinkish-red collar that hung low on his neck and was easy to hide. That was surprise number seven. Phoenix had almost cried, and had tugged it on without thought. In his excitement, he seemed to have forgotten all about the note he'd left on the floor.

He went straight to the Edgeworth's after school, entirely on a one-track mind, and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, a silver-haired boy lunged at him, curling Phoenix in his arms. Phoenix replied with his own embrace back, and the two boys stood like that for god-knows-how-long.

"I missed you--You have no idea--I was just--"

"I couldn't even--I didn't even do--It was a long week."

They were reunited. Miles was home. Miles was safe. Miles was there. Phoenix had his master back. He wasn't alone anymore. Every part of his body was the happiest it'd been in months. Years. His entire life. His life had meaning, and that was to be Miles' puppy. Miles looked just as worn out and stressed as Phoenix, minus the cold, and the two could only laugh at their tired expressions. Everything was all better. Miles wouldn't leave him, ever again. There was nothing more beyond that.

The final note laid on Phoenix's floor. It read:

****

You are my dearest possession, puppy. I'll see you today.


	9. Fall

A/N: Super short chappie. But that's fine--the last one was super long (lawl) so deal. Thanks, my reviewers. This double submission of chapters were for my few. xD

* * *

"It's good to see you happy," Larry said quietly. Phoenix glanced over too late, for the serious expression was gone by the time he looked over. Larry grinned at their creation, his hands on his hips. "Look at that, Nick! Look at that! We were told it couldn't be done. We were told that it wouldn't work. But alas--Those were lies, for it has been done!" He gestured out, holding out his thumb and grinning widely. "There's your evidence, lawyer boy!"

Indeed, the impossible stood before them. Miles had shaken his head and shrugged, smirking as he had said, "_You can't make snowmen when there is no snow. That's a no-brainer, Butz._" Yet before them all stood a snowman. It was no ordinary snowman, considering it was much too early in the season for snow, but it was the perfect season for raking leaves. With much ingenuity and determination, there before them was a leaf-man, compiled of sticky and wet leaves heaped together. Why they had gone to such an effort was only know by the mastermind behind this project, Larry Butz himself.

Phoenix wiped his nose, then fiddled with the pink collar around his neck. He caught Larry looking over for a split second. Phoenix glanced, frowning. "What?"

Larry watched for a minute, before he turned fully, eyes much darker than Phoenix could ever recall seeing them. The fraternal instinct was kicking in. Larry's mind had yet to dissolve completely into girl-craze, and under that idiocy, Larry had a protective instinct. Phoenix didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

"Last week. You…" Larry paused, finding the right words. Intelligence wasn't on his side. Phoenix knew he was struggling for the right vocabulary. "You got sick, and sadder than I've ever seen you before, Nick. You've never been like that, and we've been best friends since Kindergarten. Edgey…What are you going to do if he has to move or something, Nick? Will you just stop…caring until he comes back?"

Phoenix hardened his own gaze. "No! Of course not!"

"Then what was last week?"

"I was sick."

Larry lunged. He pinned Phoenix down, and gave him a slug. A true, hard slug. Phoenix held his cheek, absolutely stunned from the genuine punch. Larry glared down at him, clenching the other's shoulders, eyes turning from angry to worried. "I can't see you like that again, Nick! I'm an idiot. I know that. I can't think in complete sentences. So I need you to keep your--your _shit_--" Phoenix gasped, stunned at the word, "--together! Edgey might not be here forever. Or you might not. You can't do that again."

Phoenix sent Larry a right hook, and then he pinned the other down to the grass, no caring what cars drove by and saw. Then he punched Larry again in the stomach, trembling with anger. "I was sick! It wasn't because of Miles! And don't you dare say he'll leave. He won't. He promised me. Don't you say anything bad about him, either."

Larry yanked the collar from around Phoenix's neck, making the boy on top yell and grab at his neck in pain. Larry squirmed out from under Phoenix, holding the pink collar tightly.

"You're not a dog, Phoenix!" Larry declared, and Phoenix stopped dead. Larry never called him by Phoenix. Never. Phoenix looked up, scared as to what may happen to that collar. It was his collar. It was the collar Miles had given him. Phoenix was Miles' dog. That was the deal. Phoenix wouldn't break the deal because of Larry. Miles had wanted him to wear it, so he would! Phoenix started to get to his feet, but Larry's gaze was holding him down on his knees. Larry looked at the collar, then held it tightly in his own fist.

"Nick, you can be his dog all you want…but don't scare me anymore. I need you too," he finally whispered. Phoenix got up, and Larry held out the collar. "I'm sorry. Your face doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Hey, I wasn't bitten by a dog. It's nothing," Phoenix said quietly, and the two smiled at each other. That was then the old Larry came back. He beamed widely. They talked, trying to forget the outburst, but Phoenix made a mental note to himself. Larry may have been right. When Miles left, Phoenix shut down. It had been too extreme. The chance of Miles leaving him at a moment's notice again wasn't out of the range of probability. He had to prepare himself for that eventuality. Larry was his friend too, and just because he didn't need to obey Larry didn't mean that Larry didn't have a point.

The next thing Phoenix knew, he was walking with Larry to Miles' house. The pink collar was around Phoenix's neck once again, low and hidden mostly by his sweater's collar. It felt heavy around his neck, and he blamed Larry for that. He also blamed Larry for the black bruise on his cheek. But it was alright--Larry's eye was black as well. A fair enough trade, for Phoenix anyway.

Gregory was sitting on the front porch, sitting his mug of coffee and reading the paper. He glanced up when Larry announced their approaching arrival. He beamed. "Hey, kids. Nice battle scars." The boys blushed and laughed. Greg laughed too, being in a fantastic mood himself. "Miles is in his room. The lucky kid is psyched out. He's going to be joining me at work next week. Wants to meet the famous prosecutor von Karma--can't blame him. The man has quite the winning streak going on." Gregory laughed. "Seriously, my boy gets wigged out whenever I so much as mention my work."

Phoenix grinned. "I want to be a lawyer too." Gregory let out a deep chuckle.

"Do you now? Work hard, kid. Law is far from easy. Especially for defense attorneys. I'm lucky that I have a detective who's on my side. It's men like von Karma that make my job exciting, that's for sure…" Greg mused to himself, then gestured for the boys to move along. Phoenix and Larry were climbing up the stairs in and instant, and they burst into Miles room. Miles looked up from his furious cleaning of his room. Larry said something about cleaning being a hobby and he got a deadly glare in his direction. Phoenix approached Miles loyally, beaming.

"Your dad said--"

"Oh, I know!" Miles cheered. He was grinning and blushing and not ashamed of showing it. "Oh, I can't wait. I can't wait! A week--a week is nothing! It'll go by so fast. I've always wanted to see father's work, and now I can--I can't believe my luck! And then, I meet a figure like Mr. von Karma--! It's--it's--!"

The boys laughed at Miles' excitement. They left the room, chattering excitedly and predicting what Miles would be seeing, and they headed to the backyard. Larry stole the only lawn chair currently outside, and Phoenix crouched over, examining some bugs that were on the barbeque. Miles continued to yabber, unbelievably talkative once his engine was revved and running. It was weird, to hear him as he was. Phoenix almost found it annoying compared to the other's cool and casual attitude from most of the time.

"Just how was…um…Mexico, Edgey?" Larry asked.

"Europe," Miles corrected. "It was fine. I don't remember much. I was distracted." Phoenix and he exchanged glances. "They've got some good candy there." Larry and Phoenix both looked over this time, attention captured. "A candy that only a cultured palette could tolerate." The word 'palette' threw them both off of the interest train, and they returned to their own thoughts.

They talked amongst each other for a bit. It was a lazy afternoon, and they were being lazy. All was right in the world. Larry spoke about trying to kiss some girl from class, Phoenix spoke about what he could understand of Hamlet to Miles, and Miles raved about his upcoming trip to the courthouse with his father.

It was a lazy fall afternoon. And it would be one of their last together.


	10. Man's Best Friend

A/N: Last official chapter. But for you slash fans, the epilogue will make you happy. :3 Super short ending. I didn't have much to say. XD Ending is pretty corny too.

**ALSO:** Not caring if the times/dates don't match up. Don't point it out to me. What I say goes. xD

* * *

"I'll see you when I get home, Wright," Miles said over the phone. Phoenix, chewing on some Pocky, grunted and hung up the phone lazily. He was coloring in the McGruff book, collar hanging around his neck, Pocky hanging out of his maw. Today was the day Miles was going with his father to the courthouse, and Phoenix had planned himself a day of mindless activity as he awaited the other's appearance. Larry came over after breakfast, and they sat in Phoenix's room, talking idly about nothing.

Larry was checking himself out in the mirror. "I'm a stud."

"Whazzthat?" Phoenix asked, glancing up.

"A super hot awesome dude. A dude who can kiss any lady he wants at any time."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Like James Bond?"

Bad idea to implant in Larry's head. The other stood up, slicking back his hair, stood sideways, and held up a finger lightly. "Bond. James Bond," Larry said, imitation horrible. He pretended to pull a gun, and the two laughed. Phoenix offered him a chocolate-covered stick-biscuit, which the other took and sucked on happily.

Larry began to talk about this girl name Angie, talking about her eyes, and her hair, and her face, and some other things, but Phoenix wasn't paying attention. The color of McGruff's overcoat was so much more important, Larry's words weren't even on the same scale.

By lunchtime, the two were outside, playing in Phoenix's front yard and trying to recreate the leafmen from before. Phoenix kept being a spoilsport and jumped into them just as they were starting to take shape, much to Larry's misery. Not long after, it happened.

The world shook, and the two boys flattened themselves to the ground, unable to stay upright at all. Larry fell badly on his elbow and let out a yelp, while Phoenix hit his butt. It was over in a timely manner, but it was still startling. The two boys sat where they were, startled, pale and unsure of what to make of the situation. Phoenix's father came rushing out to check them over, and was pleased they were shaken, but not stirred. They all went inside to help clean up what had been knocked over and broken.

Miles didn't come home that afternoon. He didn't call. No problem for Phoenix--it'd probably been a long day, and maybe he and his father had gone out for dinner, then come back home half-asleep. It was the newspaper the next evening that rocked Phoenix. Phoenix only skimmed, not much caring for anything else.

**Defense Attorney Edgeworth Slain**

_Defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth, of the Ray D Aitor case fame, was murdered today…Son Miles questioned…Boy spontaneously adopted by famous prosecutor Manfred von Karma…Ancient Channeling technique to be used…_

Miles was gone. The first week, Phoenix held onto the desperate hope that he would show up one day, to apologize and bring him along. But when the only other news he heard of Miles again was a brief mention when the channeling lady (whoever that was--it wasn't like Phoenix would care about that later in his life), the hope began to fade. He almost repeated what had happened the other week. He almost stopped caring. However, Larry's words hung strong in his head, and Phoenix tried to just push it all to the back of his mind.

The first month, it stung. He mourned. He didn't sleep very well at all.

The second month, it was miserable. He cried almost every night, to himself, pouring over the pages of a book he didn't understand. Christmas barely registered in his mind.

The third month, Phoenix knew that it was hopeless. Miles wouldn't be coming back. It was time to move on. He couldn't bring himself to stop looking at the phone and at the newspaper whenever it rang or was updated nonetheless.

At three and a half months, Phoenix walked outside one day to the garbage can at the end of the driveway. He slipped off the pink collar, and tossed it into the garbage. "The deal is off," he whispered to no one. "I'm a feral dog now." But as he turned his back to that trash can, he clenched his fist, and made a silent oath to himself. He promised himself that he would work his way toward the law career. Eventually, someday, he would see Edgeworth again. If it was from one side of the courtroom, so be it. He'd find Miles again, and he'd force him to remember the deal he had broken.

"My parents would've adopted you too," he whispered hoarsely, unable to resist, and went back inside to finish breakfast. No more mourning. No more tears. Miles was gone, and that was all. He had Larry. He had purpose. He didn't need a master.

Phoenix Wright didn't need Miles Edgeworth. He'd find another lovebird to partner up with. Larry would be that lovebird until college. Dahlia and a few other girlfriends and boyfriends would be his love birds during college. Maya would be his lovebird until he lost his badge. Trucy was his lovebird until she met Apollo. Phoenix would survive, and he knew he would. He did.

Phoenix Wright didn't need a master, and he wasn't anyone's dog. He believed in himself, and didn't need orders to survive. Such was growing up.

The deal was broken.

Phoenix had lost Miles as a friend.

Miles lost Phoenix as a dog.

But they had both changed, whether they knew it or not. They'd left a mark on each other, even during all of the years they were apart.

The dog was man's best friend. And in the end… Phoenix had been Miles' best friend.


	11. Epilogue

-**Roughly 24 Years Later-**

Phoenix was sprawled across Miles' lap, reading a French play and playing with his hat. Miles had his back to the wall, glasses resting on the tip of his nose, long silver hair hanging over his shoulder. When Phoenix began to shift, he glanced down over his glasses and his book to the other. Phoenix sat up, rubbing at his scruffy jaw, and grinned at Miles playfully. "You know," he said huskily, snatching away the other's book. "I was thinking about some things just now."

"Were you," Miles replied distantly, a little annoyed that his book had been taken away. He reached in vain, and then just looked at Phoenix dully. "Did it hurt?"

"I haven't been banged around too much in my noggin for it to hurt yet," Phoenix chuckled, smirking, and he sat between Miles' legs, resting on his elbows, legs sprawled out on either side of the other man. "No, see, I was thinking about when we were kids. We made a deal."

"I can't recall."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Elaborate if you will, Wright. Or I'm kicking you out of my bed. And my house. You have no issues with living back at the 'Anything Agency', do you?"

Phoenix laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Such threats do not intimidate me. Much. Anyway, Miles, it was when we became friends. You made me your dog. Remember now?"

Miles pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, thinking carefully. When he seemed to recall, he rolled his eyes in disgust. "So that was why we shared unbearable amounts of time together then. You were a stupid puppy who I couldn't seem to get rid of."

Phoenix leaned forward, nipping at Miles' ear. "You didn't try very hard to ditch me, if I can recall right, Edgey. I think you kind of liked me around."

"Show me evidence," Miles muttered, and Phoenix grinned.

"You'll never guess what I found today when I went to visit my folks," he said, getting up and off of the bed, pants hanging lazily low, hoodie rumpled.

Miles raised a careful eyebrow. "So that was why things that happened more than two decades ago has crossed your mind, Wright? You need something to fill up your free time."

Phoenix returned, holding a faded old picture of a silver-haired boy, smiling happily, and the note from the final surprise. "My mom had been holding onto these for me. You know what this note says, Miles?"

Miles tapped the rim of his right lens, smirking obnoxiously. "I'm blind as a bat when trying to read without these, Wright. Assume I can't read from twenty feet across the room, just for shits and giggles." Phoenix flopped back on the bed, showing him the note.

**You are my dearest possession, puppy. I'll see you today.**

Miles flustered. They both recognized it as his neat handwriting, even without years of experience behind the penmanship. He played with the tips of his long hair, contemplating this startling and decisive evidence. "Well, well…It seems you have me cornered there, Wright." Phoenix smiled proudly, settling himself in Miles' lap again, eyes a bright and brilliant blue.

"I haven't lost my touch, unlike you, Mr. Edgeworth," he purred. He tugged on the other's cravat, and kissed him playfully, the other hand knitting into the man's hair. "You won't break your promise this time, right? I don't think I could handle losing you again."

Miles laughed when he could breathe, taking off his glasses and setting them on the end table. "Honestly, Wright, each time I've gone and left you, I come back less of a man than I was before. I don't believe I could tolerate leaving you again myself."

"Woof."

"C'mere, puppy."

* * *

A/N: Welp. That's it, folks. Super short epilogue, but who cares. xD Keep an eye peeled for anything else up my sleeve.


End file.
